Iwagakure Ramen Shop(1/25/13)
Cerynade: - Ceryn would idly walk down the main strip of the village, his wooden sarigenai making a light clop sound with each step he took. The sound would mingle with that of the village people talking and the quiet white noise of the waterfalls that weren't too far away. There was no training scheduled at the moment, so he had taken the opportunity to go out and explore what was happening around the village, his curious light blue orbs scanning the scene. His calm smile would paint his face as he enjoyed himself, listening in on the random conversations of the people, not really looking for anyone or anything in particular.- RokonChan: -Rokon sits perked calmly on the edge of the ramen shop roof with an empty bowl behind her and Isamu lying in her lap; it was a nice calm sort of day that she liked. There was no drama that concerned her or any training that her mother said was extra curricular... she hated how her mother called it that, she might as well just say they were doing extra training at home. But no... not today, mother was out on a mission so Rokon could relax with Isamu as much as she wanted, in all honesty her mother should be happy. This is bonding. Isamu’s ears suddenly flick up as his head lifts from her leg and scouts the area, raising an eyebrow Rokon looks at her puppy confused before the scent of her friend answered her question as she too glanced around taking in the chattering villagers.- Cerynade: -The smell of the ramen would entice Ceryn as he neared the shop, his stomach telling him what to do now. On his way over, he just so happened to look up, noticing the odd pair up on the roof. He would shake his head as he lifted a hand out of one of his pockets and wave to the two. "Yo...", he'd shout, staring up at his friend, Rokon. "What are you doing up there?", he'd say quizzically, now just standing in the way of the people around him.- RokonChan: -Hearing his voice Rokon glances down and tries to control the over powering smile that places on her lips, indeed it was him,her sense of smell hasn't told her wrong yet.- "Hey Ceryn... erm well... hehe... funny story... we just like it up here." -She grins before Isamu jumps down to Ceryn.- "H-hey Isamu!" -She calls out as she jumps down from the roof too being carefull for the people around them, landing she looks at Isamu running around Ceryn.- "He seems to really like you Ceryn." -She smiles cheerfully hiding a little bit of jealousy that Isamu would take to another person out side the clan.- Cerynade: -Ceryn would chuckle at her response, his eyes following her descent down. "Not really a story...", he would tell her in a teasing manner, sticking his tounge out at her. He'd wink at her, before crouching down to Isamu's level, reaching out to play with the dog's fur, scratching him between the ears. "He just likes me because I share my food with him...", he explained, now scratching underneath the dog's chin. Slowly, he stood back up, facing Rokon. "So how are you today, Rokon? No training for you either?", he'd inquire, rubbing his hand behind his head in a sheepish manner.His tone would express his joy of seeing his friend. She seemed to be the only one who ever got him into a nervous state, a little bit odd and uncharacteristic of him.- RokonChan: -She giggles childishly nodding at his responce of Isamu's new found friendship with him, it was true Isamu liked food and those that shared it with him.... somewhat shocked her Ceryn would know that about her little puppy. Watching Isamu run back and jump into her arms she strokes behind his ears before looking back up at Ceryn listening to his questions whist trying to fight a oncoming blush from his wink.- "Hehe I'm fine and no, mother went out on a mission so no training." -She sighs happy knowing she wasn't going home to flying kunai and trap doors, it was nice just to relax for once instead of being in a case of constant paranoia as soon as she woke up.- "So how are you Ceryn? You got the day off too?" -She stuck her tongue out back at him in a playfull manner before grinning her signature wolfish grin.- Cerynade: -Ceryn would chuckle slightly from her answer. "Your mother sounds pretty intense..", he commented, while thinking about said comment. "Actually, I feel your pain...Mom's always trying to get me to go to the Medical Center any chance she can get....She was a little bit upset when Dad enrolled me into the acadamy, although she's been happy since I've become a Genin....guess she always wanted me to be a doctor or something..", he added, a stupid grin on his face. "Yes, as far as I know today Cassiel-Sensei hasn't scheduled any training, but I may wander off later to go do some of my-" He was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling, causing him to look down at it. Blushing, he looked back up to her and grinned. "Think I'm going to go get some food as well...I know you already ate, but would you like to come and sit down with me?" RokonChan: -Rokon smiles widly hearing him talk of his mother, some what reminded her of her own... just a more... much more calmer version, hearing his stomach growling she giggles and nods to his request secretly wonding why there was a tint of red on his cheeks.- "Me eat? Hehe that wasn't my ramen up there, that was his." -She grins at Isamu jokingly knowing it was her ramen just someone seemed to like it more than her, he knew too as he wagged his tail barking happy about his full stomach. Shaking her head at her puppy she smiles sweetly at Ceryn before walking into the Ramen shop hearing a 'finally' from the people they were holding, glancing back she hadn't realised they were holding people up... odd, she completely zoomed out talking to Ceryn.- "Hehe opps." -She laughs quietly to herself while scratching the back of her head shyly.- Cerynade: -Ceryn would blink, looking behind him and smiling sheepishly at the people behind them. "Yeah...oops...", he added, following her into the shop. Looking around, it was a simple type of place, basically an open air resturant with a bar area and a couple of booths. He would stroll up to the bar, unlatching his obnoxious Fuma Shuriken off his back and letting it rest against the stool he chose to sit at. Leaning up against the bartop, he'd motion for the tender to come over. "Can we get two bowls of Ramen please?.." he'd ask politely before looking over at Rokon. "Shouldn't he be eating some sort of dog food?" He was teasing her, yet again.- RokonChan: -Rokon sits next to Ceryn with Isamu still perked on her shoulder, she watched him order two bowl feeling her cheeks heat up. Her eye widen slightly as her inner self scolds her. 'Oh no you're not doing that! No no no!' Rokon repeats to herself feeling her cheeks cool, hearing Ceryn once again she stolen from her thoughts with his teasing smile.- "Well yeh... he should be but he steal a few bites of beef ramen theres no stopping him." -Rokon giggles raising her arm up to stroke Isamu's ear as she sticks her tongue out at Ceryn with a playfull wink, she turns to watch the chef making the ramen hearing Isamu's panting.- "I'm sorry miss could you put your dog on the floor please?." -Rokon hears a young woman politly request, nodding Rokon takes Isamu from her shoulder placing him on the ground to which he jumps on her lap un-noticed by either the chef or the young woman.- "I swear Isamu you'll be the death of me." -Rokon grumbles under her breath as she turns back to Ceryn with a sweet smile.- "You training later on?" -Rokon questions seeing his fuma shuriken rested next to his seat.- Cerynade: -Ceryn rested his hands against each other with his chin resting on top of them as he too watched the chef make their food, the smile never leaving his face. "I guess he burns it all off in training eh?" He leaned back and stretched his arms out, making an odd noise. As he heard the lady ask Rokon to remove Isamu, he'd laugh, shaking his head as the dog jumped into her lap anyways. "Isamu is too much...", he'd say with a grin. "Oh!..Yes, well, you know, you have to trust the weapon you have at your side...or something like that...." His dad would constantly preach those words to him, it seemed. "Also, mom gave me this cool little medical scroll that describes where the vital points of the body reside, I wanted to put up a target and practice on it with that knowledge...." RokonChan: "Yeh he does... can't blame him though."-Rokon grumbles some what to herself before looking at Ceryn and nodded taking in all that he said truely becoming interested.- "Must be nice having a weapon that didn't eat your food." -She joked as she rubbed Isamu's ears, she wouldn't give up this dog for the world but sometimes it would be nice to buy only one bowl of ramen other than two on the account your's was eaten by someone else.- "Sounds interesting, I don't really work with scrolls that much. Never knew one coudl do that." -She smiles kindly at him trying to ignore the delightful smell of the ramen being cooked behind her, glancing at his fuma shuriken she couldn't help wonder how someone could use at a weapon that big.- Cerynade: -Ceryn grinned at Rokon's comment. "I don't know, it's probably not as nice as having a weapon that can think for itself....", he'd reply, obviously talking about the dog. "It's not really that type of scroll, just a medical one my mom used to use...", he told her, pulling it out of his back pouch. He'd unravel it, letting her see the picture of a human body and the points all over it. "See?..." His attention would change from her, however, as soon as he heard the sound of a bowl being placed in front of him. "Food's here...", he'd tell her as the tender put hers down as well.- RokonChan: -Smiling at what Ceryn had said upon the subject of weapons Rokon had to agree with him before her sights glanced at the markings on the scroll he held out infornt of her and nodding, it was still something surreal to her but Rokon wanted to know more. Hearing two plates being places before them on the the table and Ceryn comfirm their arraival Rokon took two pairs of chop sticks handing a pair to ceryn before snapping her own, digging into the food she found herself being a bit more self conscious which as odd for her.- "Wow they sure do know how to make great ramen huh." -She complemented enjoying the ramen, noticing that for once Isamu wasn't the one eating it. He must of fallen asleep she thought trying to distrack herself from her other self conscious thoughts.- Cerynade: -Ceryn would roll the scroll back up, tucking it into his back pouch carefully, not wanting to damage the parchment. Facing his food, he put his hands together and spoke, "Itadakimasu", before reaching for the chop sticks Rokon handed him, snapping his into two as well. Grinning, he grabbed a strand of noodles with the sticks and brought it to his mouth, sucking them in and chewing. His body would sway slightly, a sign that he was enjoying his meal. "Yes, this place isn't bad at all....", he would agree, happily chowing down on his food. "You know.....", he'd say as he turned to her, "I was hoping that me and you would be put into a squad together...." RokonChan: -Rokon's eye widen a little bit in realisation on what he had said, smiling calmly again she turns to him carefully as to not awake Isamu.- "With all this training I forgot we're going to be put into squads soon, it would be nice to have someone I knew in the squad I get put into. You think they would place us in the same squad?" -She questions thinking about the other students in their class, most of them she didn't mind but she didn't really click with most of them.- "Wait... that means we would train together a lot?" -Rokon felt her cheeks heat up by the thought as she played with her noodles twirling them around the chop sticks.- "Wonder who our Sensei would be then..." -She pondered getting lost in her thoughts.- Cerynade: -Ceryn watched her facial expression as she continued her thoughts, smiling sadly. "You haven't been put in a squad yet, eh?...", he said, frowning slightly. "They already have me in one, was put in it a couple of days ago....I'm with the Hyuuga girl and the Hojo kid...", he told her, still frowning. "I really don't know either one of them that well, but I guess that will change...", he said, idly eating his ramen now, more or less playing with it with his chop sticks. He would sigh as he thought about the other two and their conversations yesterday. The other male seemed just booksmart, while the Hyuuga girl seemed a little bit....what was the word?....Off.- RokonChan: "You have? Oh..." -Rokon sounds somewhat defeated but smiled through it. "It'll be fun I bet, I think I met the Hojo kid you're talking about. I think we told our exam together, does he wear mainly brown clothing?" -She asked trying to search through her memory as best she could but for some reason the image just weren't coming to her.- Cerynade: -Ceryn would hear her tone, he too was unhappy about it. "Yes, that's the one...I'm guessing he'll be good with elemental fighting....", he noted, sighing softly as he dropped his chop sticks in the bowl, finished with his meal. Still, he just sat there, lost in his thoughts. "Maybe it's supposed to be that you are put in a team where you don't know people?...." he would wonder aloud before shrugging. "We can still train together though, in our off time, right?...", he told her with a stupid teethy grin.- RokonChan: -Rokon smiles and nods about the Hojo kid.... she still couldn't place his name... this was going to bug her all day she could feel it.- "He'll be a great ninja, he just needs to be more confident." -She added as she continued to eat the remain amount of her food before Isamu woke up, listening to Ceryn she seemed to of went into a trance with her thoughts.- "It doesn't really matter if we know eachother of or not, our teams are put together through strengths and weakness creating a balance." -She spoke out maturly all of a sudden before Ceryn voice broke her from her thoughts again with the subject of them training together, a small shy smile grew on her lips as her cheeks tinted with a shade of pink.- "That sounds like it would be great, I think Isamu would love that too." -Rokon smiled sweetly at him before snapping her chop sticks and placing them in the bowl.- Cerynade : -Ceryn turned to face her, smiling back at her, noticing her blush made him blush as well. "I'm glad to hear that...", he said, before turning his head and clearing his throat, pushing the bowl forward. He wasn't sure what that was all about, he felt a little bit different about his friend for a moment. "Excuse me, we're done......", he would inform the tender behind the bar, trying to hastily change the attention off of him. As the tender gave them the bill, he went ahead and paid for both of them, pulling out his monies and counting it out, giving the tender the proper amount. A thank you would exchange between them as Ceryn got up, stretching before hoisting his Fuma Shuriken back onto his back. "So what now Rokon?", he'd ask her with a smile- RokonChan: -She smiles gently waking up Isamu from his sleep as she stand from the chair, brushing her hair behind her ear as she looked outside.- "Well I hadn't really planned anything for today, with mother on a mission me and Isamu can relax for once." -Isamu jumped out of her arms running out the ramen shop into the street barking fer them to follow, Rokon turns to Ceryn.- "Thanks for paying, I owe you one." -She teasinly winks at him before running out to see what her puppy wanted which not to her surprise was the crowd of birds he just pounced into making them fly off in a crazy haze of panick.- Cerynade: -As Isamu ran outside, Ceryn would laugh yet again at the mischevious dog. He turned back towards her as she thanked him. "Don't worry about it Rokon....it was my treat..", he told her, blushing yet again as she winked at him. There was that feeling again. "Unfortunately, I have to take my leave for now....Mom wanted me to pick up a couple of things while I was out, but we can meet up later if you want...", he told her, smiling as they walked out of the shop, watching the birds scatter- RokonChan: -She nods with a smile- "Sounds awesome." -Rokon calls over Isamu as the puppy ran with all his might then jumps into her arms.- "Think we'll go and take a nap." -She grinned so happy she was able to do that just for a fews days, glancing over at Ceryn she felt herself smile again against her own will.- "I'll catch you later." -With that Isamu and her ran off to find a nice tree to nap in.- Cerynade: -Ceryn heh'd as he saw the two together like that, shaking his head again. "Sounds nice....", he told her as he watched start to turn around and take off. "See ya...", he would call behind her, lifting up a hand in response to her leaving. With that, he himself turned around and continued his task, looking for the things they needed around the house.-